one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mutiny
The Mutiny is an affiliation in the Mammoth Supremacy 55 stop motion series, the main antagonists of Season One, a covenant of Crocodiles, Wolves, Black Panthers, and Hyenas who all agree to overthrow the Lion Monarchy and rule CHIMA as a totalitarian dictatorship. Civil War The Mutiny was founded by Rasputin Cragger, who titled himself as Lord Ragar. He ruled over the other Crocodiles, as well as recruiting the Wolves (along with the Wovles minions, the Hyenas) and the Black Panthers. They had started their rebellion off with acts of terrorism throughout CHIMA, leading up to the start of a major war. Major wars had never happened in thousands of years. The Lions had to gather their allies, the Eagles, Gorillas, and later Rhinos to help defend CHIMA from this terrorist rebellion. Mutiny Generals The Mutiny has had some notorious, power-hungry Crocodiles and Wolves who rose to power as Generals to lead the Mutiny into battles of the Civil War. Worriz Worriz, the son of Wilhurt and Prince of Wolves, who personally looked down upon the Lions was willing to lead Mutiny soldiers into battle, and was one of the Mutiny's most major pawns during the Civil War. Worriz had teamed up with Xagar in a vain attempt to assassinate Laval, which had feen a failure. Worriz later would lead an assault on the Gorilla Jungle and was defeated by Gorzan and Rogon. He had been killed but shortly after, was resurrected by way of the CHI. Cragger then had Worriz lead an assault on the Lion Temple towards the end of the War. Lavertus defeated him, and thus he escaped out of cowardice. Crawley Crawley had offered to take place of the Mutiny Lord after Laval supposedly killed Cragger. He was then the head of the Mutiny, with Worriz as his second in command. Crawley.jpg When Worriz was hunted by the Raven Bounty Hunter, Razar, and put into the Lion Temple Prison, Crawley stood up for the Mutiny and lead an attack on the Lions to free Worriz and Xagar. All of them had escaped. Xagar Xagar is a mysterious, unknown Swamp Creature. His origins are shadowed by mystery, all that is known was, was that he had strong links with the Crocodiles, even before the war, and he introduced himself to Worriz shortly after Cragger's faked death. Xagar rose to power as a major member of the Mutiny. He would later start the Alien Wars project in reaching attempt to revive the War and let the Mutiny win. XAGAR.jpeg Fire and Ice War General Khan and his army of Sabertooths had conquered the Crocodile Swamps during the early Fire and Ice Wars. They had confiscated the Crocodiles' Fire CHI and weapons. Cragger, being the founder of the Mutiny and the one who started the Civil War, had plotted rebellion to liberate his fellow Crocodiles. He and the others stealthfully killed Sabertooths who patrolled the Swamp, taking their weapons and hiding the bodies. Later, they all went out and shot down the remaining patrols, and a battle raged out. Xagar would return to help CHIMA, and after the death of Cragger, Xagar took place of leader of the New Mutiny and sought revenge, Cragger was Xagar's best friend. Hudson One of the members of this new Mutiny, Hudson, would play a major role in the New Mutiny. Hudson had been honorably the first Crocodile to follow Cragger's plan in S3E6 "The New Mutiny". He would have the honor of being the first Crocodile to take out a Sabertooth Scout and keep the Scouts' weapon. The other Crocodiles would do the same later. Hudson was given the role of Lieutenant to Cragger in the New Mutiny's outbreak. He would then be second in command to Xagar after Cragger died with Xagar taking Cragger's place. Hudson would have his fellow Crocodiles join the defense of the Lion Temple raid at the end of the Fire and Ice Wars. Hudson would make it out with a bold death as he makes an epic last stand against a hoarde of Sabertooths, Vultures, and Cave Bears. He would meet a gruesome fate in the end. The Wolves' Compromise Shortly after Cragger died trying to liberate the Crocodiles, at the hands of Sa'rek, the same fate was shared down to Worriz, who had been the new Alpha of the Wolves at the time. Worriz and Windra had been married and had a son, Wa'kar. Windra was left to raise Wa'kar to be the next Alpha, with Windra filling in the place. The Wolves had received word from the Crocodiles about the liberation, Craggers' death, and even Xagar's return to help CHIMA. The Wolves, being strong allies to the Crocodiles, had agreed to join as a reinforcement of The New Mutiny. The Crocodiles and the Wolves had eachothers' backs during the Ice Clan's Rise to Power. After the Fire and Ice Wars After all of the Chiman races stuck together in the defense of the CHI Temple, the agreement to end the United Republic was finished, and the Clans had gone about their business, with no fellowships. The Crocodiles, Wolves, Black Panthers, and Hyenas were eager about this separation as they prefer to be extremely independent from the Lion Monarchy, that being why they rebeled over a decade ago. The Lions still had some connections with other races, like Eagles and Gorillas but for the most part, all the different Clans of CHIMA were independent. There were no fellowships between Clans. The term "Mutiny" would become a discriminatory term to describe any cult, gathering, or fellowship to be looked down upon. Neomutiny About 40 years after the climatic Fire and Ice War, a new Civil War would break out. Lavertus would grow power hungry, as a greedy, egotistical, irresponsible King. He would gain fellowship of the Crocodiles and Wolves, for Laval's son, Azarach would rebel against Lavertus, gaining the Eagles, Gorillas, and Rhinos on his side. Despite Azarach II's rebellion consisting of races who were the most loyal to the Monarchy, they were considered a Mutiny by Lavertus. Lavertus, though, had been able to resurrect the ability to make fellowships with other Clans, but rather than a Republic, he would make it be the first Chiman Empire. Lavertus was beyond being a King at this point, rather an Emperor. The Neomutiny would be what revives the Kingdom of CHIMA to what it should be, a land of peace where Clans are free and independent but still be able to negotiate with other Clans.Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55 Category:Civil War Category:Crocodile Tribe Category:Wolf Tribe Category:Hyena Tribe Category:Black Panther Tribe